nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Featured Article/Archive 1
__TOC__ Archives of previous nominations. Blue I think the page is very good written. The lenght of the page is not necessarily the quality of it. I think also that an article of a character like Blue will be a good featured article to reset the project. 14:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Discussion It's got pretty much all information there, but there are a few minor mishaps all over the place. For instance, proper nouns are capitalized pretty much over all the article (minus the History section and opening lines, which I fixed) and that doesn't make an article look professional. Some of the trivia is kind of questionable as well. Other than that, it has a great gallery and lots of great informational content just needing to be presented better. 00:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I like this page too Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 13:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Finished fixing up the article. It will be featured on the main page! 23:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nitrome Boss This article is very detailed and captures all main points, even though it tells it like it is "The Rise and Fall of the Nitrome Boss". 00:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Article contains a massive walkthrough on how to kill the boss, stratgies on how to damage him, and lists his attacks and strategies. -- 00:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Like Blue, it has a lot of content, but it's not quite there yet. Still, this can be easily fixed with a few minor adjustions, like not randomly capitalizing improper nouns that don't start a sentence *coughcough* 00:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I like the page, and when I did most of it I tried to fix the punctuation and grammer and stuff. P.S Hey NOBODY, I''' mostly did this page. you predicted it would be an article that you wrote. 02:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mallet Mania I re-nominate Mallet Mania for the featured article status. It is one of the articles I feel is most underlooked, despite being complete and quite decently written. 05:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Discussion page looks fine, and is decently written. -- 11:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I saw the page and I think it should be featured. 16:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) It looks good to me. I say we go with it. 01:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ribbit (Character) I personally wrote most of the Ribbit page, and think it would be a good page to be as a featured article (not just because I wrote it). It covers pretty much everything there is about Ribbit, including a biography, appearance, and game information. 20:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Discussion I though before that this page could be featured. 20:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Article is good. However, there are a few problem: Incorrect use of it's (first section), not enough space between hyphens (fourth sentence, second section), spelling mistakes ("thit"). -- 21:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Those mistakes can be fixed easily however. :) 21:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Looks pretty good. I've made my own adjustments to the article as well. It has all the information and follows a consistent style now. 06:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Underwater Worm I think that this page covers most of the requirements for a nomination page, with a few little tweaks that could happen to make it more...cleaner? Anyway, I think after a little dusting it would be a good page for a featured article. 02:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Disscussion Hmm, to save the trouble of renominating articles, perhaps we should have a queue for articles which meet the mark, much like the Battle of the Wekk. I made my changes. Yes, this article is quite good. It has all the information needed and the necessary pictures. And in response to SQhi, the reason I said "re-nominating" for Mallet Mania was because I nominated it in the first version of the Featured Article nominations page, which I didn't realize was neglected at the time. =) 22:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Giant spike ball I did almost all the changes to this page, and I tried to make it in style and it information as good as I could. Also, the article should be featured because is the boss of one of Nitrome's most loved games. Discussion As proposer. 21:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree. The page is complete and clear. It's the proof an article doesn't needs to be incredible long to be good. 22:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) - The page is okay, however, there is incorrect capitalization of the boss's name throughout the entire article: it should be 'g'iant 's'pike 'b'all instead of 'G'iant 'S'pike 'B'all. I also had to do a minor cleanup with the sections, and along with that had to add an empty appearance section. Before I cast my vote, it would be good if those errors are fixed and an appearance added. -- 21:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'll decapitalise the names. Also, I'll fill the appearance section. 11:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Maybe I did some mistakes, but I decapitalized all the nouns of the boss and I filled the appearance section. 12:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Page is large with a detailed walkthrough. -- 14:04, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Let's have this for October. How should we feature this though, it's a featured spoiler article. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 04:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm tentative about supporting this. It's a good article, and I really like the gallery of the phases. The only concern I have with this is the fact that it is a spoiler article. Should articles to do with a spoiler be featured on the main page? I think that is something to consider, because everyone who comes across this page will see it covered. 03:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Since this character appears in the starting of the game, I think we could add an image, but with other bosses we could hide the image and only tellthat it's the enemy of a game, giving a link to the spoiler page. 13:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :As I change the Featured Article, I'm going to skip over this one until further notice. I agree with RSK that this is maybe should not be featured as a featured article, because as the reader reads the short description of the article and then clicks on it, it will link them to a blank page that says "Are you sure you want to read this page?". 21:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Now I remembered that the Nitrome Boss only appeared in the last level of Nitrome Must Die and was featured, and nothing happened to the users. Also, I doesn't matter if the people finds the spoiler notification when going to the page. They will decide if they want to see it, and the people is smart enough to know why this appears and to read it. Don't you think so? 09:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's time to update for October again in 9 hours. I think it's fine to feature a spoiler article, just make it clear on the main page, in the section where this article is featured. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 14:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Reset indent The featured article is updated each month, but not the 1st. The last time it was updating (I'm not counting the other edits) was the 19th of September, so we should update it the 19th of October, more less. 15:23, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have to disagree with the date. We should change the features on our main page on an easy to remember date. For example, the start of every month for featured article, or what is curretly done with BotW every Thursday. Since it seems that our September article has been featured for less than half a month, let's delay the featuring of this page to 1Nov 2012 instead. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 17:14, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::15 days less is the same than 15 days more. The article should be featured the same time than others:1 month, not 15 days or 1 month and a half. We can update it the 15th, as it's an easy to remember date. 19:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's fine. Btw, should we have a queue for Featured Articles, with the date to be featured, so that people can *poke* us should we forget? SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 02:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::The poll and logo also change on the first of each month as well. Is it a good idea to have everything change at once or have each feature determine its own date? The featured article could be changed more frequently, depending on the sufficient number of nominations per month. 01:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Maybe we should stagger them. Visitors would then get a new surprise, say, about every week. =) SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 06:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Up on the 15th. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 06:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Uncle Rico I've spent a lot of time making this page great, and finished the game for its good. It has a lot of sprites, what makes it informative but also well illustrated. I've tried my best to write all the missing parts, including the boss battle. I've hoped to make good use of spoiler templates on this one, and, as you can see, almost no information is missing there. 22:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Discussion As proposer, I think I have the right to vote? 22:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I have made a few adjustments to the page (just cleaning around the edges, like fixing typos, using proper grammar, etc.) and I think it reaches all the criteria. Nice page. 14:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It is really a very well organized article, and it doesn't have any template marking bad stuff, such as the fixing one, which means that it was poorly written, or the stub one, which means the article is very small and needs expanding. It is a nice page, and I see no mistakes. 15:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. Found one small error, and that was to decapitalize the I in Game information. 16:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I have found the entire page is complete and error-free. However, I think more information should be written about the boss phase, as it isn't that detailed. -- 21:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC) At first glance, it seems as though the article is short, but the expansion of all spoiler templates sees it to its full length. I agree that the in-game section could use some more information before featuring, but once that is covered, you have my full support. 03:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm marking this article for promotion to featured article on 15th November.SQhi'•'(talk)2000 edits 17:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Teeny hero I read this page and I thought it was really well written. I added a little more information, and think it would be a good page to be featured. It tells all about him and his abilities and appearance. 19:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Obviously. 19:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Page is fine, although I had to make a minor change to the sections and had to change the pronouns, as the Teeny hero was referred to as being male then having no gender. Also, may I suggest that the text for the gallery be regular sized and not bolded? -- 21:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) An excellent example of a character page where the information about the character is not directly presented, as opposed to pages about characters from games that are more complex plot-wise. 04:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) So, up on the 15th then. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 13:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chicken Yet another nomination by me. I think this page is well written, covering everything possible about the chicken. There may be a few slight grammatical errors (I'm not sure...), but nothing that can't be easily fixed. 20:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Discussion I like it. 20:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Article is enormous, filled with lots of content, and includes transparent images. Strong support. -- 21:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ''If no problems arise, this will be the January featured article Update! Update! Update! SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 09:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Interactive Objects (Droplets) Hi everybody! I was looking around at random pages a few days ago, trying to spruce them up, when I came across this page, which looked pretty bad- empty sections everywhere, lack of details, meager description, etc. So, I decided to help it out! I added ''lots ''of details on the description of the objects, some pictures, and tons of description on game information. I think it turned out pretty nice! (As SQhi told me, and I soon realized was true, I added more than 10,000 bytes of information to that page!) Also, the page is pretty organized and is written in the third person, with few or no spelling errors. (I actually used the Microsoft Word spell-checker to check this article!) Thanks for reading my nomination, and have a great day! Discussion As the proposer, I hereby support this article. Ayernam (talk) 20:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! You did a great job! The only thing I can see that really needs fixing is to make those images transparent. 22:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Marvellous! Absolutely marvellous! This really deserves to be a featured article! I only had to make a few changes - spacing and clarifying some sentences. Despite that, this article is very well written and goes into my list of favourite articles on the Nitrome Wiki-- 00:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Support, as supporter of nomination. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby02:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I changed all of the images into transparent ones. Gimp is such a cool program! Ayernam (talk) 23:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I dislike the fact that every section on this list begins with "' ' is an interactive object in Droplets". You've already mentioned that on the top of the list page, so it doesn't need to be repeated per section as though they were separate articles. When reading the article as a whole, it seems rather redundant. Other than that, the writing is quite good. 07:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I understand the feeling of repitition within the article. However, without that opening line, I think each section would feel as if it were missing something. I suppose they are there in the first place in the situation that a reader just wanted to find out about, say carrots, through a link from another page to the "Carrots" section on that page. If they were directed straight to that specific section, they wouldn't see the title of the article or any other sections, but they would still want to know what category of objects that carrot is. Does that make sense? That's why I think the repitition is necessary in some situations. -- 23:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :From reading the article as a whole though, from top section to last, it looks unnecessarily repetitive. Even as I look up examples of lists on wikis such as Wikipedia, List of Storm Hawks characters, for example, each section for each character doesn't start off with saying "_______ is a character in Storm Hawks." You learn that from context by reading more about who each character is. The same goes for an interactive object; even if a reader were to be taken directly to the section, they would still know, from context, that that section is talking about an interactive object from Droplets. Even if readers can't tell just by reading the section, they would know by looking at the URL of the page above. :The point of putting all of a certain category into lists is because the components on their own are going to be too small to have their own full articles. Therefore, sections that normally would have been in a separate article would have been too small to be subsections, so everything is condensed into a few paragraphs. If all sections are long enough so that you have multiple sentences to fit in each Appearance and Game information section, then maybe a split should be considered. 01:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm. Even in the article you gave as an example, the writer still stated "________ is a _______", where the second blank is their job, I suppose. But that is just the writer categorizing the characters further, past the fact that they are all characters. I wonder if we could further categorize each object. Probably not. ::So are you suggesting we should remove all the introductory information for sections from all articles that are lists? Because if we do it to this article, then that could have a big effect, as all the articles that are lists that I have seen so far have the same format. Or maybe we should split this article, even though that would mean it would no longer be able to be featured. I would have no problem with doing either if it makes the article more fluent or cohesive. -- 22:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Shall we continue this discussion on whether we should have opening sentences for lists, or is this article okay for Feabruary's featured article? -- 18:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Up for featured article for March. Page has strong support. The opening sentences case has not been resolved. However, it does not significantly impact the quality of the article. Discussion can be continued on the talk page of the article. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 17:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Skins The skins article is very detailed and also well written. It might also be interesting for readers as it discusses the history of the skins, gives a brief introduction to the other skins, and also mentions the useful hints section. --Grammar Cat (talk) 00:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Discussion - I support making this article a featured article --Grammar Cat (talk) 00:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) - I made a few changes to the article, fixing some redirects and unnecessary capitalization. Otherwise, I agree in that it is a very well written article with lots of information on the interesting topic of skins, including their history. It is also very organized. -- 04:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) A big thank you to Ayernam, NOBODY, RSK and SQhi. We now have the go-ahead(3) and input(4) of the majority of active members. NTPYTO and Not gentile also deserves mention for their helpful edits. Up on 5th May =) SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Cuboy is not featured because it is not ready quality-wise. ---- Weresquare The article is well-written and is about an enemy that most people will not have heard about, as many Nitromians don't read the blog. I fixed the few errors in it, and think it would be a good featured article, although it is relatively short page. 19:32, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Discussion As nominator. 19:32, March 15, 2013 (UTC) - The article is an interesting read and includes references to the blog post to where the information was derived. -- 19:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) - As Ayernam said, an interesting read on something unused-- 21:07, March 15, 2013 (UTC) - Yep, interesting read on the innermost secrets of Nitrome(kidding) SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 01:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) We really need to update the Featured Article! I think this would bean appropriate choice for the month of October. -- 22:54, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. -- 23:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cuboy A long article describing Cuboy, his past and present appearances, his multitude of appearances, and also has lots of pictures. Plus, it's about a Nitrome characters barely anyone knows about. This would probably interest a lot of people. -- 23:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Discussion - As supporter. -- 23:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) No more supports? -- 18:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC) - I agree, it would be an interesting read for many Nitromians, especially with the upcoming release of profiles and comments on games. I like that every description of Cuboy has a picture to go along with it and that his history is extensive, going a long way back to the founding of Nitrome. -- 22:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I honestly, truly thought this should have been featured a long time ago. Extremely complete and interesting to read. -- 14:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Agree entirely. Wonderful overlooked page with key information. may I delay putting this up by a day? Still have yet to finish the grammar and spelling check. SQhi'•'(talk)500 Mainspace Edits(finally!) 23:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nitrome Touchy Article explains a lot how Nitrome Touchy works, includes the various methods of obtaining the app, the problems with the app, Android compatibility, how to hook it up to your TV, changes Nitrome.com, etc.. In short, this article is absolutely massive and has a lot of information - even a reception section! Discussion As nominator. -- 20:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Very well written article, with lots of information and facts that even the common Nitromian would not know about just by reading Nitrome's blog and the Nitrome Touchy website. -- 21:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Lengthy, which is nice, content is quite good. I do not think the "Completely playable" table should belong in the article, the writing is very opinion-oriented and doesn't belong on the Nitrome Touchy article. 22:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :How is it very opinion oriented? I find the content is rather important, as it shows flaws in the hardware that Nitrome failed to point out that could affect the software. And isn't it important to point out what Nitrome Touchy games don't work properly on an Android device? Also, where else could the section go? -- 13:37, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::How about instead of calling it completely playable, we talk about degree of compatibility issues. None, minor, major.SQhi'•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Degree of compatibility sounds good. -- 19:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC)